K-YUU (THE FATE)
by rheveqhrieze zetrax
Summary: 20 tahun berlalu semenjak kematian AOI, kini ia lahir kembali sebagai seorang pemuda bernama K. Tanpa di sadari, takdir mempertemukan kembali ia dengan orang yang di cintainya dulu. bagaimana kisah dua orang yang lahir kembali ini? lanjutan dari cerita TOI -anata- yg kubuat hitam di atas putih (apaan dah). selamat menikmati


WARNING : cross over eperywer~ ga suka jangan baca lol~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOI ~anata~

2nd season present :

K-YUU îTHE FATEí

" aku akan menemukanmu.. ah tidak, aku PASTI menemukanmu.

Walau kau berada entah dimana, dalam wujud apa,

Aku PASTI akan mengenalimu.. PASTI

Karena benang tipis di antara kita masih melingkar di jari kita "

At : ZERONOS STORE

CLETEK CLETEK CLETEK

"hm.. jadi namamu…" sahut seorang pria rada nyentrik yang sedang mencatat sesuatu kepada seseorang

"K" sahut pria itu singkat

"hah?" pria nyentrik tadi menengok cepat lalu menulis lagi "oh.. katelo"

"mas..mas.. K! K! bukan katelo!" pria tadi sedikit berteriak

"paan sih K, ga bisa satu huruf! Irit amat! Okeh jadi namamu.. kate-" belom sempat tuh nama di tulis permanen, pria tadi langsung menepuk pundak pria nyentrik ini

"kei! Je m'appelle kei" kata pria tadi.. yah, mau ga mau daripada katelo, mending kei XDD

"okeh.. jadi namamu kei.. watashi wa ankh desu! Ayo kita ke boss buat interpiu" ankh menarik K a.k.a kei ke ruang boss

At: ruang bos

"hm" kata seorang pria masih muda sambil makan pempek di kursinya

"ini bos, newbie yg menang togel kemaren" sahut ankh sambil nunjuk nunjuk K

"nama saya K, tapi anda bisa manggil saya dengan kei ^^" kei membungkuk khas jepun

"K? katelo? Oalah.. okelah kei, nama abdi teh sakurai yuuto, yoroshiku" kata yuuto

"katelo lagi !" batin kei ngamuk. "ah iya nice to meet ya too.. ano, jadi, wawancaranya?"

"wawancara?" yuuto menghentikan makan pempeknya

"itu bos, kan kalo ada karyawan baru masuk di interpiu"

"oalah.. dah lah ga usah..dah ga jamanya.. saya percaya kok sama kamu.. jadi silahkan langsung kerja aja gidah" kata yuuto sembari ngusir gitu

"hah? Yaudahlah.. ayo" ankh menarik K keluar

"cotto.. emang bisa gitu ya?" K rada heran

"bisalah, dia kan bossnya.. okelah.. hari ini kau kerja! Untuk perkenalan lokasi..hm…" ankh celingak celinguk nyari mangsa

"okeh.. kouki akan memandumu mengelilingi tempat kerjamu! Ya kaouki mohon bantuannya ya" ankh lalu pergi

"apa-apan orang itu =="

"hahha sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan, dia emang kayak gitu, suka nyari tumbal *plak*, ayudah mari aku tunjukan tempat ini" kouki mempersilahkan K dan mengajaknya berkeliling

"oh iya, sebelum itu, perkenalkan, aku kouki ^^" kouki mengulurkan tangannya

"K! tapi kau bisa panggil aku kei^^" kei membalas uluran tangan kouki

"ha? Katelo? Okeh^^" kaouki lalu kembali mengajak newbie ini. "katelo sekali lagi dapet gitar ni!" kata kei dalam hati. (author : pelajaran pertama K-san, jangan pernah bilang namamu K! bilangnya kei aja, oce? XDD)

.

.

.

.

.

"ini dia.. mas mas penjaga kasir buku kita nan kawaii, mas LEDA!" kouki memperkenalkan para karyawan

.

.

"nah kalo ini karyawan delivery WATARU dan RUI"

.

.

" yang ini pegawai biasa, para riders *plak*, maksud ane, TSUKASA, ANKH, EIJI! Dan para super sentai *plak* karyawan kita yang lain, JOE dan MARVEOLUS"

.

.

" setelah para riders, sentai, dan rockers *plak* kita beralih ke pegawai ceweknya nih.. penjaga kasir kaset kita, RIZUKI, pegawai bisanya ada REIREI, ITHARA, SAKI dan HINA"

.

.

" jadi kei, apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya? Kalo gitu ayo kerjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sahut kouki sambil mendorong kei yg masih nge-loading.

K-pov

BRUAK!

Aku merebahkan badanku pada sofa ruang istirahat para karyawan yang berada di paling belakang ruangan dekat kamar mandi dan tangga. Hufth, hari yang melelahkan ketika kau bekerja tanpa persiapan apapun, mana ga apal ama yang lain, well, Cuma pria nyentrik yang bernama ankh saja yang ku ingat.

"hahhhhhhh" aku menarik nafas panjang sambil memenjamkan mataku. Yah, kalo bukan aku bosen ga da kerjaan di rumah, aku ga bakalan mau kerja di sini. Well, sebenarnya aku adalah ilustrator ato designer untuk cover cover buku ternama, majalah bergengsi dsb di sebuah perusahaan persetakan yang ternama. Tapi pekerjaanku itu dapat ku lakukan di rumah dan tidak setiap hari, tergantung atasan mau pake saya kapan, yah, bukan hanya aku yang bekerja di bidang itu sih. Tapi gaji yang kuperoleh 4x lipat dari gajiku di toko ini.

Hm… tapi yah, mau gimana lagi? Aku tak suka mengenggur di rumah dan bermain gitar saja. Aku ingin mengisi waktu luang mumpung masih muda.. hehe. Sebenarnya, jika aku di rumah saja dan terus terusn bermain gitar, pasti aku akan memainkan lagunya, lagu yang akan membuatku teringat akan dirinya.. dia.. orang yang sangat aku cintai..

"heh orang baru" suara asing membangunkanku dari lamunku

"an..anda?" aku tersentak ketika aku melihat ternyata yang membangunkanku adalah atasanku.

"sepertinya cuman kau saja yang nganggur, okelah bisa minta tolong?"

"ah.. iya, apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"hm.. tolong belikan aku pempek ya" katanya santai

"pempek? Loh bukannya tadi anda sudah makan?" kataku bingung

"udah abis.. aku mau lagi.. hehhe" katanya dengan senyum sok manis. What the.. hufth.. seperti 'dia' saja..

"hm.. baiklah, tapi saya tak tau tempat jualan pempek"

"di ujung jalan ini ada tempat jualan pempek kok.." katanya sambil mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya

"ah iya, baiklah"

Aku pun berjalan menyisiri jalan ini. Hm.. itu tokonya bukan ya? Sepertinya iya. Hm.. si bos itu, kesukaannya mirip dengan dirinya.. sama sama suka pempek dan kalo makan ga kira-kira. Jadi inget, 'dulu' aku sering ngomelin dia gara-gara over eating pempek ampe sakit dianya.. hahaha.. tapi yah, dia bukan orang lemah sih, jadinya dia sembuh dengan mudah dan tetep aja makan pempek.

"mba, pempek 20 rb ya"

"oce mas"

Sambil menunggu pempek datang, aku duduk di sofa deket meja. Nostalgia deh, inget waktu pertama kali berbicara dengannya gara gara insiden ketuker pempek.. haahh.. aku berfikir, bagaimana dia sekarang ya?

"mas, nih pempeknya. Kuahnya ga pedes, jadi tambahin aja sambalnya sendiri" oh iya, pempek disini beda ama di Indo, di sini, kuahnya ga da yg pedes, jadi kalo mau pedes, pake sambel sendiri.

Dengan santainya dan mantabnya aku memberikan 5 sendok mentung sambal ke kuah pempeknya, well, ini rasa pedes kesukaannya.

Akhirnya sampai juga..

"wahhhhhhh pempek!" si bos langsung ngibrit ketika ku baru menginjakan kaki di toko

"dasar bos, ada bau pempek langsung lupa diri" sahut leda sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bosnya yang rada kekanakan. Aku pun juga ikutan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

"oh iya kei, aye lupa. Ini pempek pedes ga?" JEDER! Ane lupa! Tuh resep pedes pempek tadi biasanya ane berikan untuk dia! Aduh si bos suka pedes kaga nih? Soalnya dia suka bgt pedes, gara gara ngelamun mikirin dia, tubuhku jadi reflex kasih sambel kan.

"i..iya bos.. ta.. tadi dikasih sam…sambel" kataku lemas. Aduh hari pertama kerja dah bikin bos badmut dah. Ga lucu nih kalo ane di pecat cumin gara-gara beliin pempek pedes ke bos.

"KEI!" bos berteriak padaku. GLEK! Baru juga satu hari, ga nyampe malah, masa udah di pecat

"BAGUSS! Aye suka pempek pedes! Kalo ga pedes ga enak!" kata bos sambil menepuk pundakku dan pergi ke ruangannya dengan riangnya, sedangkan aku hampir mati gara gara jantungan udah hampir mau di pecat.. selamat… kali ini, dia menyelamatkakanku.. hufth.. ga jadi di pecat gara gara pempek cuy!

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Aku berjalan menuju apartemenku. "haaahhhh" aku menghela nafas amat panjang, hari yang melelahkan. Ternyata seperti kata mereka, kerja di ZERONOS STORE itu enak, gajinya 1,5 kali lebih banyak dari toko biasanya, makan siang sudah ada. 7 restoran terkenal akan mengantar makan siang kami. Bosku, sakurai yuuto, sangat suka makan, pa lagi pempek. Jadi kalo ada abang abang jajanan lewat suka di panggil dan di traktir. Aku heran, tuh orang kayaknya duitnya banyak. Yah well, masuk ke ZERONOS STORE ga mudah, harus lolos seleksi dulu.

"sate padang.. sate padang.." wah, ada tukang sate padang di dekat stasiun belom makan malam juga, beli dah.

"bang, sate padangnya sepuluh tusuk ya" kataku lalu mencari tempat duduk

"bang, satenya 20 tusuk ya"

"ih rei~ aku kan suka sate padang, jadi 25 tusuk aja!"

"ga.. kau jangan ketularan masashi dah! Ga bisa.."

"ih rei jahat, dah ga cinta ama aku lagi )3)"

"bukan shou.. aduh.."

Aku sepertinya kenal dengan kedua nama itu. GAH! Itu REITA! Temen main adikku 'dulu' dan SHOU, sepupunya dia! Aku lalu menengok ke arah mereka. Berbeda.. mereka sudah berubah, ah tidak, justru aku lah yang berubah. Mereka sudah berumur, jadi wajah mereka terlihat lebih tua dari yang dulu. Tapi nusbennya reita masih aja nyantol di idungnya.

Kalo di inget inget lagi.. 20 tahun sudah berlalu ya.. setelah kematianku..

"kau ngapain mandangin hpmu mulu shou?"

"aku tadinya mau nelpon masashi, mau pamer kalo aku makan sate padang. Soalnya katanya kemaren dia lagi ngidam sate padang malah di beliin sate kambing ama saga.. sekarang aku mau pamer, tapi.."

"kenapa?"

"di bawah nama masashi.. ada nama tora.. dan aku jadi liat poto kontaknya tora.. itu.. poto pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku dengan tora.."

"sudah jangan di ingat lagi…"

"tapi.. tora…"

"ini satenya mas" ARGH! M****R F****R! aye mau tau kelanjutannya! Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan tora? Kenapa dengan dia?! (intinya, dari tadi kei itu NGUPING!)

Aduh, mana sekarang mereka ga bicarain tora lagi.. aku penasaran tentangnya.. oh apa aku sapa mereka aja ya.. kayak gini :

_Me : *sambil melambaikan tangan sok SKSD* " yo! Reita, shou!_

_Reita: siapa?_

_Shou : orang aneh_

_Me : ini aku! AOI! AOI YAGASAWA!_

_Reita : aoi?_

_Shou : ga kenal =3=_

_Me : aku, aoi kakaknya uruha yang bunuh diri 20 tahun yang lalu!_

SALAH SALAH! ARGH! Ga mungkin aku bilang kayak gitu kan? Pasti mereka ga bakalan percaya kalo aku ini AOI! ARGH! Mereka pasti bilang aku ini sakit jiwa! Aduh gimana ini? Aku ingin tau tentang tora setelah kematianku. Tapi mereka ga mungkin percaya kalo aku ini re-born, kan? S**T!

BRUAK!

Aku merebahkan badanku di kasurku. Ah! Sial! Hari ini aku ketemu reita dan shou, tapi aku ga mendapatkan setitik cahaya tentang kabarnya tora.. hufth, seperti yang di jelaskan di atas, aku ini terlahir kembali. Dulu, aku adalah AOI YAGASAWA, putra sulung dari Kamijou-Hizaki (hizaki cewek tulen), kk dari Uruha. Aku mempunyai pacar bernama TORA RYUUSEKI, seorang anak yakuza yang punya kepribadian lumayan aneh, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

Ya.. 20 tahun lalu, saat aku masih menjadi aoi, aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dan itu adalah kebodohan yang sangat besar yang pernah ku perbuat. Aku mengakhiri hidupku, terjun bebas dari kamarku yang yang ada di aprtemen lantai 10. Yah.. jika di ingat, rasanya sangat.. sangat… mantab ketika tubuhmu jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Dan penyesalan terbesarku adalah.. ketika aku harus meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini dalam penderitaan… tora.. aku merindukanmu…

Aku terlelap dalam lelah..

K-pov end

"ano.. nama anda siapa?" salah seorang karyawan cewek menarik narik baju K yang sedang sibuk menata buku

"namaku yang sebenarnya sih K, tapi kau bisa memanggilku kei ^^" jawab K dengan senyum panjang lebar

"ah? Katelo? Hehhe ok lah.. kei-san, nice to meet ya, mohon kerjasamanya ^o^" cewek tadi langsung pergi gitu aja meninggalkan kei yang membatu di sudut ruangan

"k itu keramat! Katelo lagi katelo lagi.. kayaknya nih penghuni toko sehati banget sih? Herman deh" dumel kei

"wah.. kei-chan.. pagi pagi jangan pundung di sapa gadis dong" rui tiba tiba menghampiri K yang lagi pundung di pojokan

"bukan.. tapi aneh deh, kenapa setiap kali ku beri tau namaku K, pada bilang 'katelo' mulu.. mending satu dua orang.. tapi kayaknya semua bakal bilang hal sama deh.. demen amat ama tuh nama.." kata kei panjang lebar XD

"hahaha.. ya.. kami ini kan sudah bekerja 5 tahun di toko ini.. jadi kami sehati sejiwa 3" sahut rui sambil gaya ala smesh (yang tangannya di bentuk kayak love eta)

"=A=… eh iya, cewek tadiii" sahut kei

"oh itu ithara.. jangan khawatir.. cewek cewek di sini sudah punya semua hihi"

"sapa juga yang mau ngembat mas.. =A=" batin kei

PLETAK!

"WOY! KERJA WOY!" ankh nimpuk rui and K pake buku komik sambil teriak dari arah berlawanan

" iye masssss" sahut rui

"itte~~" sahutnya pelan

"yaudah yu kerja.. ntar diomelin lagi" sahut rui dan merekapun akhirnya kerja dengan bener lagi (?)

_"The time is crying in your little heart_

_It will stop our time and my dream…_"

"ni lagu sesuatu banget ya" kata tsukasa yang lagi nangkring di meja kasir

"iya, ni lagu dah jadul dan sempat hitzz 20 taun lalu, tapi kalo di denger lagi bikin galau" sahut leda yang sembari nyanyiin tuh lagu

"iya.. siapa sih yg muter?" sahut tsukasa lagi

"entah.. pastinya seleranya bagus nih.. lagu cip" sahut leda sambil nga ncungin jempol

BRUAK!

" SIAPA YANG NYETEL TUH LAGU? MATIIN GA! KALO GA GA AKAN DAPET GAJI 3 BULAN!" tiba tiba yuuto teriak setelah membanting(?) pintu ruangannya

"wuih.. si boss marah tatuttttttt~~" sahut leda

"pagi pagi dah marah.. kurang kalsium amat si bos" sahut tsukasa

"APEEE?" sahut yuuto sambil melototin kedua karyawannya

"e..ngga bos… engga" sahut keduanya. Akhirnya leda yang udah keringet dingin langsung kicep di tempat, sedang tsukasa udah kaburmencari tempat perlindungan. "takut di potong gaji.." batin mereka jujur XD

"matiin kei-san" sahut wataru sambil narik narik kei yang lagi menghayati tuh lagu

"kenapa?" sahut kei tanpa menengok ke belakang

"boss dah menuju kemari"

"trus?"

"dia ga suka sama lagu ini.. CEPETAN SENPAIII NANTI GAJINYA DI POTONG LOH!" teriak wataru di kupingnya k

"BERISIK!" kei membentak wataru

"WOY! MATIIN GA TUH LAGU!" sahut yuuto yang menghampiri kei dan wataru dengan mata melotot

"ihh.. " wataru kabur

"kenapa bos? Lagunya enak loh!" kata kei polos

"baru kerja dah minta ga di kasih gaji ya?! Aku ga suka lagu itu! MATIIN!" bentaknya. Dan kei pun langsung , mengganti lagunya jadi lagi 'jatuh bangun'. *XD (dangdutan cuy)*

"bagus.. daripada sakit hati.. lebih baik sakit gigi ini..~~" yuuto kembali ke ruangannya sambil nyanyi dangdut *plak* ama jogged jempol *XDD*

"si bos.. salah lirik bos" sahut kei yang hanya diam melihat tingkah aneh bossnya

"dasar bos.. emang aneh ckckkc" saut seorang cewek yang muncul tiba tiba

"wuahhhh! Kau.."

"rei.. aku rei^^"

"oh.. okeh"

"es doger res doger… beli sekarang gratis nikmat~~" sahut tukang es doger dari balik pintu toko

"ES DOGERR! LEDAAAA!" teriak yuuto dari ruangannya

"SIPP BOSS!" sahut leda.. lalu ia pun keluar toko dan "BANG! ES DOGER BANG!"

"beli berapa neng..eh mas.."

"neng neng.. emang aye eneng apa? Bentar ya bang.. Tanya bos dulu" sahut leda yang mulai kembali ke toko, dan ternyata di depan pintu yuuto sudah menunggu

"beli berapa bos?" sahut leda

"WOY! ADA YANG MAU ES DOGER?!" teriak yuuto ke semua karyawannya

"mauuu" serentak merekapun menjawab

"es doger? Aku mau banget boss! Porsi jumbo ya!* .*" sahut kei ngibrit kearah yuuto

"okeh. Da, es dogernya 16.. satu porsi jumbo ya" sahut bos

"sip bos" leda pun akhirnya kembali ke tukang es doger

"kau suka banget es doger ya?" sahut yuuto

"iya, dari 'dulu' aku sangat suka es doger" sahut k

"aneh.. setiap ada tukang es doger, pasti aku berhentiin, padahal aku ga suka banget ama es doger.. hm mungkin aku selama ini menunggu kau kali ya.. yang suka es doger.. jadi aku suka berhentiin tukang es doger yang lewat sini dah.. hahahahaah" sahut yuuto sambil becanda

"hmm.. ada ada aja maksudnya jodoh gitu kita ya bos?" sahut kei

PLAK!

" enak aje.. saya udah tunangan ama gadis paling cantik di dunia.. sudahlah noh tungguin aja es dogernya dari leda!" sahut yuuto sembari kembali ke ruanganya

"cie.. suit suit" sahut ithara yang tiba tiba nongol

"apaan sih =A= ga jelas amat nih cewek" sahut k dalam hati

Akhirnya mereka pun makan es doger berjamaah XD

"capeee~~ pulang duluan ya semuaaa.." sahut saki

"bye saki-chan.. hati hati" sahut leda yang masih beres beres

"kau ga pulang kei? Yang lain dah pulang tuh" sahut leda

"bentar.. kau sendiri?" sahut K

"oh aku pulangnya belakangan.. aku kan tangan kanan si bos hehe"

"oh gitu ya.." kata kei

LALALALLALALA~~~ JRENG JRENG

Terdengar suara alunan gitar dari arah ruangan yuuto

"siapa yg main gitar?" Tanya kei

"paling si boss"

"boss bisa main gitar?"

"bisa kan aku yg ngajarin ^^"

"ohh"

"ih oh doing.. mana expresinya" sahut leda sambil niru bintang iklan di iklan rokok

"hmm su.. sugeee" kata kei males

"ih )3)" leda ngambek sambil membulatkan pipinya. Sedang kei masih diam seribu bahasa melihat tingkah aneh penjaga kasir nan kawai ini

Makin lama.. lagu yang di mainkan yuuto terdengar familiar baginya.. begitu ia sadar akan lagu itu, ia pun langsung pergi ke ruangan yuuto meninggalkan leda yang sibuk beres beres

BRUAKK!

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa oleh K

"woahhhhh kei toh kirain siapa" kata yuuto sambil menghentikan permainan gitanya

"anu bos.. lagu tadi.."

"kenapa? Aneh ya? Ga enak di denger ya? Ya.. saya emang bukan pemain band sih"

"bukan.. itu.. lagu tadi.. siapa yang ngajarin bos?"

"ngajarin? Lagu tadi aku yang NYIPTAIN kok"

"judul lagu tadi?"

"~anata~" sahut yuuto dengan tatapan tanpa keraguan dan bangga pada K yang syok mendengar jawaban yuuto

"kenapa kei? Lagu ku aneh ya.. aku emang ga bakat nyiptain lagu kali ya?"

"kenapa lagu tadi.."

"aku nyiptain pas lagi senggang mengalir begitu aja.. itu lagu PURE buatanku loh! SUMPEH DEH!"

"kenapa? Kenapa?"

"kau ga papa kei?"

_irama yang sama yang di mainkannya.. lirik yang sama yang dinyanyikannya.._

_kenapa aku tak menyadari benang tipis diantara mereka?_

_Mereka sangat mirip.. semuanya.._

_Kenapa?kenapa begini?_

_Kenapa sakurai yuuto begitu mirip dengan tora.._

_Mungkinkah ia adalah tora?_

_TBC~~_


End file.
